Merge Nymphs Wiki:Policies
General Policies= * ➣ Contributions and discussions must follow Fandom Community Guidelines. This includes posting content including porn, shock images, or explicit descriptions of sex are strictly ''prohibited. * ➣ In accordance to 'COPPA, you must be at least '''13 years of age in order to be on this Wiki. ** ➣ If a user is revealed to be underage, please contact, with proper evidence, an '' '' to report the user right away. * ➣ Be respectful to every user! Do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. * ➣ Spamming is not allowed in any way! This includes spamming images, links, words, edits, etc. * ➣ Vandalism on the wiki is strictly ''prohibited. * ➣ Please communicate in '''English only', unless you have permission from staff to speak otherwise. This is an English Wiki; common understanding is a must. ** ➣ Even if you are not a native English speaker, please try your best to speak in English. * ➣ The use of alternative accounts is not tolerated. ** ➣ If you are caught "sockpuppeting" (using multiple accounts to bypass rules or bans), there will be a harsher punishment. * ➣ For actions to be taken against a user, proper evidence must be given to an . * ➣ If an admin has been inactive for a long period of time, they might be demoted. |-| Editing Policies= * ➣ Official information about Merge Nymphs, be it in the game, or behind the scenes. Only include the facts that have been given. * ➣ If something is not in-game, a reference should be included somewhere on the page, preferably in trivia. If you do not provide an official reference, it will likely be removed by the . ** ➣ For information on how to format the pages, visit our Wiki Formatting page. * ➣ Any picture such as a screenshot, an artwork, etc. must be in the highest quality possible. ** ➣ This means no .jpg/.jpeg images, no images of small size, no photo of a TV screen or computer monitor, etc. Images must be in .png format with the highest quality possible. ** ➣ If you are unable to find an image in good quality, please contact an admin for assistance or just do not upload the image at all. Images that violate this rule will be deleted without notice. * ➣ Constant edit fighting or constant vandalism to pages will cause them to be protected. ** ➣ Incidentally, if a page has just recently been unprotected, please ask an before editing. * ➣ Please read your edits thoroughly and double check grammar and spelling before submitting your edits. * ➣ Do not make useless edits for the sake of increasing your edit count/badges. * ➣ Any user can create new pages, but before making a new page, users should understand that they should not create articles for things that are very minor or for things that the user barely knows anything about. ** ➣ If the created page has barely any information, the "Stub" template may be added to let users know to add more information. * ➣ Please use formal language and be concise while writing articles. This is a Wiki, not a blog. * ➣ It is prohibited to edit other user's profiles without their permission. Users may request for their user page to be protected if it has been vandalized, or if they just want to prevent future vandalism. |-| Commenting Policies= * ➣ No flame-baiting or flame war comments. This means do not purposefully start an argument with someone to get a reaction out of them. * ➣ No attacking others' personal opinions via comments, they will be removed and sanctions will be applied. * ➣ Avoid walls of text when possible, unless it is truly needed to get your point across. * ➣ No spam or junk comments of any nature. |-| Chat Rules & Regulations= These rules apply to the : * ➣ Any abuse towards users e.g. sexism or racism will result in a kick or a ban if repeated. ** ➣ Abuse to admins or chat mods will also result in a harsher punishment. * ➣ You are not allowed to advertise another Wiki on this chat. ** ➣ You are also not allowed to link to another Wiki's chatroom. * ➣ Pornography of any kind is strictly prohibited. * Please refrain from spamming on the chat. This includes spamming text, emojis, images, etc. * ➣ No chain mail. If you do this, you will automatically be kicked. * ➣ If an admin or chat mod asks you to leave the chat, do so without arguing. |-| Rule Breaking= If a rule is broken, sanctions will be applied. Depending on the severity of disobedience to any of these rules, the harshness of the consequence will vary. Only administrators can block users. The following are warnings and responses that admins may use against users who break the rules or code of conduct for this wiki. They are listed from least serious to most serious: * ➣ A polite message posted on the user’s message wall explaining what they did and asking them not to do it again. This should be the first response in almost all cases. * ➣ At least one more additional warnings for vandalizers, not people acting in good faith. These warnings may also be issued for violations of the code of conduct. * ➣ Blocks of 1 to 7 days should be issued for persistent minor violations after the first warning. * ➣ Blocks of 1 to 3 weeks for more persistent violations and/or serious violations. * ➣ Blocks for 1 month or more for numerous, persistent violations and/or very serious violations. * ➣ Permanent blocking should only be used for as follows: ** ➣ Users that engage in persistent, serious violations, especially if the account is used only for vandalism. ** ➣ Users who have come back from multiple temporary blocks in the past, but still continue to break the rules. ** ➣ It is against the rules to create a new account to get around an existing ban. Such accounts should be blocked permanently, but only if it is known with absolute certainty that the account is used by the same person who used a currently-blocked account. Generally, if a user continues to break rules, they will receive progressively more serious punishments from this list. For minor violations, users might receive many warnings without necessarily being blocked. However, for very serious offenses, administrators can skip directly from a first warning to a long block. Admins can choose the response, including block duration, based upon their judgment of the severity of the violation. Administrators should provide a clear explanation when performing any block. If a block is neither permanent nor for vandalism, the admin should leave a polite message on the user's talk page explaining why they were blocked and asking the user to return as long as they can follow the rules in the future. |-| Penalties= People whom caught for Vandalism will be judged by Color Code; depends on how severe the damage dealt for Vandalism. Vandalism Color Code: * ➣ Code Blue: '''Mild Vandalism. Vandals with Code Blue Vandalism will be given warning for their actions. * ➣ '''Code Green: '''Minor Vandalism. Vandals with Code Green Vandalism will be given strict warning for their actions. Admins have rights to block the Vandals with Code Green Vandalism if he repeat the same actions within 30 days after the last action given. * ➣ '''Code Yellow: Major Vandalism. Vandals with Code Yellow Vandalism will be blocked from editing. The block duration will depends on Admin itself. * ➣ Code Orange: Severe Vandalism. Vandals with Code Orange Vandalism will be permanent blocked from editing. This issue may be sent to Wiki Admins for further actions as Vandals with Code Orange can lead the risk to Wiki Community. * ➣ Code Red: Serious Vandalism. Vandals with Code Red Vandalism will be Permanent Banned as well as sending the issue to Wiki Admins for issue IP ban as Vandals with Code Red will give total threat to Wiki Community.